Happy Holidays!
by Caramelized
Summary: A holiday themed collection of drabbles of our favorite blonds. Time ranges vary! Ratings from K-T;; Roxas x Namine
1. Winter Walk

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts does NOT belong to me! The inspiration of this chapter - _Toy Story_- doesn't belong to me either.

Enjoy! Happy Holidays & Merry Christmas c:!

-xLychee

**The video I promised will be under the "UPDATE" section of my profile! It goes along with this story as well :).**

**

* * *

A Better Way**

_By xLycheeRain_

Roxas was walking leisurely down the sidewalk to his house. He'd just gotten out of a party from Axel's and was dead tired… though one small detail didn't leave his mind the entire time. He hadn't seen his platinum blonde friend all day. He shrugged his shoulders as he walked, trying not to dwell on it too much. It was Christmas after all; she was probably spending it with her sister Kairi or something.

Roxas halted in his step when he thought he heard crunching snow behind him. Swiveling on his heel, he found no one there. Slowly turning around, Roxas was suddenly tackled into the white fluffy snow.

Groaning slightly, he found a heap of flaxen blonde on his chest, cornflower blue eyes peering up at him playfully. Roxas let a smile slip onto his face, ignoring the pain.

"There has **got** to be a better way for you to get my attention"

The girl on top of him flashed her pearly whites and murmured,

"Hello, Roxas."

Roxas blushed deep red, thanking God that it was already semi-dark outside. He didn't even realize that the blonde girl had lifted herself off of him, offering him a hand up. Roxas graciously took it, and then realized something.

"Say Nami, what brings you here? I figured you'd be spending the day with Kairi."

"She was spending it with Sora. I spent the morning shopping with her…"

Roxas felt an arm loop around his as the two walked the rest of the way to his house. Gulping nervously, Roxas opened his mouth to fill the silence but was cut off,

"You don't mind if I spend Christmas with you, right?"

"Y-yeah, no problem, Naminé."

Roxas looked down and found the blonde smiling up at him. Flushing again, Roxas turned his head away, staring down his front door. It seriously didn't help that he had a crush on his best friend for the past year and she was currently smiling at him with her big blue eyes.

"Roxas?"

Snapping out of his daze, Roxas looked down at his blonde companion.

"Yeah?"

Naminé giggled,

"We're at your front door."

"Oh! Haha… my bad…"

Roxas cursed mentally as he fumbled with the keys in his pocket. As he lifted them out of his pocket, his numb fingers dropped them into the snow. Roxas hastily dropped down to pick them up but collided foreheads with someone.

"Ow—"

Roxas felt a pair of soft lips on his forehead, the sudden pain immediately vanished. Roxas' eyes widened as he saw Naminé draw away from him, cheeks painted crimson.

He opened his mouth to talk but a slender finger pressed against his chapped lips. Roxas gave Naminé a confused look up saw her point her finger upward. Tilting his head up, Roxas saw what his best friend had been gesturing to.

Before Roxas even had time to _think_ about blushing, a pair of hands gripped the scarf around his neck and pulled him downwards. Roxas' eyes widened even further when his brain finally registered that he was in a lip-lock with his best friend… that he had a crush on… for a** year**. He hastily shut his eyes; it was impolite to keep his eyes open when a _gorgeous_ girl that he _liked _was kissing him!

Suddenly, the warmth on his mouth was gone and Roxas let his eyes flitter open. The blonde in front of him gave a sheepish look and opened her mouth and hoarsely whispered,

"I—"

On impulse, Roxas wrapped his arms around the petite blonde's waist, bringing her closer, and angled his head down to capture her soft pink lips. Roxas nearly burst with happiness when he felt two small arms wrap around his neck, bringing him closer to the other source of heat.

After a few minutes without oxygen, Roxas pulled away and rested his forehead against Naminé's, both of their faces flushed. Roxas licked his chapped lips, causing the blonde in his arms to blush deeper. Smiling to himself, he landed a peck on Naminé's lips again. Naminé grinned shyly and looked into Roxas' cobalt eyes and whispered,

"Merry Christmas, Roxas."

Roxas chuckled lightly and pressed his lips to Naminé's forehead, murmuring,

"You should definitely get my attention this way more often."


	2. Resolution

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts does NOT belong to me! The plot belongs to me, I actually thought of it from scratch this time!

Enjoy! Happy New Year! I would've uploaded this much later in the day, but I have a New Years party to attend so... yeah. Happy Reading!

-xLychee

**

* * *

A Resolution**

_By xLycheeRain_

Naminé sat on the couch, twiddling her thumbs. She was already all dressed up, just waiting for her boyfriend to burst through the door like usual and whisk her away to Kairi's New Year party.

Normally, she would be _at_ Kairi's, getting dressed up like a life-size Barbie doll, but Kairi insisted on letting Naminé "_be herself_"… whatever that meant. The only thing Kairi _couldn't_ do was let Naminé pick a dress herself.

Sighing, Naminé glanced at the clock on the wall. Her boyfriend was _seriously_ late. It was already half an hour until midnight! Given that the drive to Kairi's isn't far… but _still._ Naminé turned her attention to the sweatpants across the room, gazing at them longingly. It wasn't that she _didn't_ like the dress Kairi picked; it was just that she preferred comfort over fashion.

When Naminé heard tires stopping on the pavement, she smoothed out her strapless, sparkly, rouched silver dress and stood up to grab her strappy pewter heels and clutch. A doorbell sounded not soon after Naminé finished tying up her shoes, she yelled a quick,

"Come in! It's not locked."

Just as the door opened, Naminé let out a yelp as she promptly fell over from imbalance. Immediately, she heard the clacking of shoes and felt a pair of arms hoist her up by her waist.

A familiar sea-salt ice cream breath spread across her face as she felt a chaste peck on her lips and a low husky voice murmur,

"You're adorable."

Flushing, Naminé gently pushed on the chest of her boyfriend and brushed herself off. She blushed further when a cheeky comment came from behind her,

"You really shouldn't leave your door unlocked whenever you look like this—Scratch that. _Never_ leave your door unlocked."

Naminé finally turned around to face her boyfriend. His hair was the same spiky sandy-blond mess it always was, but then again, she wouldn't have it any other way. Her gaze passed over his high cheek bones and cobalt blue eyes, purposely avoiding his lips. Looking past his face, Naminé approved of the jet black dress shirt and equally black belted pants that her boyfriend wore, along with the neatly tied silver tie that matched her dress. She smiled to herself, he really did clean up well.

Naminé tilted her head in confusion when her eyes found a little red envelope tucked into the breast pocket of her boyfriend's shirt. Walking over, she reached for the red paper and slipped it out of its pocket. As she turned it around in her hands, she picked at the flap, curious as to what was inside.

Managing to get the envelope open, it was playfully taken out of her hands, a voice whispering,

"It's a secret."

Huffing childishly, Naminé asked,

"C'mon Roxas, what could be _so_ secret that you can't even tell your own girlfriend of 13 years?"

A smirk played on his lips and he replied simply,

"You'll find out soon enough. It's for you anyway."

Sighing exasperatedly, Naminé asked again,

"Well do you mind explaining to me _why_ you have a red envelope and _why_ you're not going to give it to me now?"

Roxas' eyes immediately lit up and nodded enthusiastically.

"Okay so basically, I had this tradition in my family ever since I was a little kid. Every New Years Eve, my parents would hand me and my brother a red envelope and tell me to stick it under my pillow before I went to sleep. I wouldn't be allowed to open it until I woke up the next morning."

"What was inside?"

Roxas gave a goofy grin and said,

"Usually some money, the amount increased as I grew up."

Naminé smiled and teasingly added,

"Well… I hope _you're_ not going to give me money. That'd be lame."

Chuckling, Roxas gave her a kiss on the cheek and muttered,

"I hope you don't think its lame."

Naminé mocked Roxas' earlier words,

"We'll find out soon enough, huh?"

Roxas laughed and wrapped an arm around her waist, leading her outside,

"Whatever. Let's get going, Ms. Sassy-pants."

Naminé slapped her boyfriend on the shoulder playfully as they made their way out into the chilly night air towards his car.

Right before Roxas started the car; he turned to stare into Naminé's eyes and whispered,

"I can't believe I haven't said this yet. You look beautiful."

As soon as he saw his beloved crimson blush, he smiled and started the car to drive off to the party.

_~HappyHolidays!R&NHappyHolidays!~_

Roxas and Naminé walked up the paved path to Kairi's house, the neighborhood already filled with faint blaring music. With a sigh, Roxas faced Naminé and mouthed,

"You ready?"

Before Naminé could even nod, the door swung open, revealing a very ecstatic looking wine redhead. Her previously hyperactive face disappeared and glared seriously at the two blonds before her, growling a low,

"You're late."

Not even able to respond, both were dragged through the door and into the house. Just as sudden as they were pulled into the home, the redhead that did so left them just as quickly.

Turning to each other, Roxas and Naminé laughed and started towards the kitchen, it was usually the quietest place in the house. Roxas let his arm fall from Naminé's waist and let his hand slide down to grasp her hand loosely, leading her through the sea of people.

Upon reaching their destination, they found a familiar couple having a private moment. Naminé stifled her laughter and Roxas cleared his throat rather loudly. The couple jumped apart and hastily straightened out their clothes before sheepishly looking up at the blond couple. Roxas smirked and teased,

"Kissing a few minutes too early huh, Sora? Didn't think you had it in you, bro."

The brunet's face reddened.

"Well… how do we know that you _two_ didn't come in here and do the same?"

Roxas and Naminé looked at each other and snickered. They turned to give the same redhead that "greeted" them a pointed look,

"Really, Kairi?"

"…Okay fine. You win this time. But you two were still late! It was like… quarter 'til midnight! What were you two doing _beforehand_?"

Kairi winked at Naminé, causing her to blush; even though they hadn't done anything remotely like what the redhead was referring to.

Naminé let out a squeak when Roxas pulled her to his chest and settled his chin on her head, replying to Kairi's question,

"Nothing much. Had to explain the _tradition_ to Nami."

Naminé thought she saw Sora shoot Roxas a glance but decided to ignore it.

The four in the kitchen suddenly heard the familiar countdown to the New Year. Roxas turned to Naminé and gazed into her cornflower blue eyes and lowered his forehead to meet hers, whispering,

"Speaking of _traditions_… I hope you have a good New Years resolution."

Naminé's lips tingled as she felt Roxas' lips inch closer and closer. As the people from the party shouted the last number of the countdown, the gap between the couple disappeared.

Something felt different about this kiss, this one was… so much more _emotional. _It made Naminé think back to all the times she had with Roxas and how she's never been… **happier**. As she looped her arms around Roxas' neck to bring him closer, a single thought rang through her head: _I want to spend the rest of my life with Roxas._

The two broke apart, resting their foreheads on each others'. They watched and giggled as they saw their two friends hurriedly leave the kitchen. When they turned to face each other again, the silently agreed it was their time to leave too, even if they hadn't set foot in the house for an hour. The couple got into the car and drove back in comfortable silence.

_~HappyHolidays!R&NHappyHolidays!~_

As Roxas' car stopped in front of Naminé's house, he asked quietly,

"Nami, can I just chill here for the night? I'm beat."

Remembering her resolution, Naminé smiled and leaned over to peck him on the lips, murmuring,

"You can spend as much time as you want here."

Roxas grinned and got out of the car. When he reached Naminé's side, he opened the door and scooped her up into his arms, carrying her like a princess.

When they got inside, Roxas climbed the stairs with Naminé in his arms. Reaching her bedroom, he set her down gently on the bed and lightly brushed a strand of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear.

With a fresh blush painted on her cheeks, Naminé pulled Roxas down onto the bed on top of her, kissing him passionately. She felt elated when he responded with as much enthusiasm.

Naminé let a moan escape her throat as Roxas licked her lips for entrance. At the same time, she let her fingers run through his blond hair, marveling at the silky texture as it brushed past her fingers, earning her a groan of pleasure from her boyfriend.

Just as Naminé was about to wrap her arms around Roxas' neck tighter, she felt him pull away, panting hard. She flushed when she saw how intensely he stared at her. Roxas angled his head down and gave her a very sweet kiss on the lips before he pulled away completely.

Naminé sat up on her bed, giving Roxas a confused look. He threw her favorite crooked smile at her and gave her another kiss on the forehead, whispering against it,

"My resolution was to keep you pure until you're actually mine."

With that, Roxas turned on his heel and left the room, leaving behind a tomato red-faced Naminé. Right before Naminé fell back onto her bed with a sigh, Roxas' head popped back into the door frame and playfully said,

"By the way, I'm just gonna chill on your couch. Don't get up; I know where the extra pillows and sheets are. Oh, and your envelope is under your pillow. Don't peek!"

With a wink, Roxas left the room again and headed downstairs. Naminé immediately shot a hand under her pillow and marveled at the intricate gold designs on the red envelope.

When had he stuffed it under her pillow? She blushed when she thought about how _preoccupied_ they were. Naminé's fingers fiddled with the flap, biting her lip. It _was_ technically the next morning… She played with the flap some more before finally deciding to slip the envelope back under her pillow.

She leapt from her bed to wash up quickly before collapsing back down onto the soft mattress and setting her head on the pillow. Right before drifting away, Naminé thought back to Roxas' resolution and back to her own…

_~HappyHolidays!R&NHappyHolidays!~_

When sunlight first cracked through Naminé's window, her eyes shot open and reached for the envelope under her pillow. Excited, she reached inside and pulled out… a note? She flipped the note over and it had two simple words written in Roxas' familiar scrawl: _Go downstairs._

Throwing on a sweater she borrowed from him and a pair of sleeping boxers, she nearly sprinted downstairs, only to find Roxas still sleeping. Her heart nearly melted when she saw how peaceful and adorable he looked when sleeping.

Walking over as quietly as she could, Naminé slowly sat down next to Roxas' sleeping form and brushed the bangs from his eyes, causing him to murmur her name in his sleep. Smiling to herself, Naminé let her fingers trace patterns on his cheek, making her boyfriend grin goofily in his sleep. After a few minutes of this, Naminé noticed a string hanging around Roxas' neck.

As she tugged on it, seeing that it didn't move, she gently removed the blankets from Roxas' shoulders. Noticing him shiver, Naminé almost immediately put the covers back, until she noticed a sign on top of his half unbuttoned shirt. Curious, she gingerly picked up the sign and let out a surprised gasp as her hand flew to her mouth. Just like the note in her envelope, this sign held only two words: _Marry me?_

Naminé's eyes travelled from the sign to his hands. Sure enough, there was a little black box securely held in Roxas' hand. Naminé felt a tear make its way down her cheek and it plopped onto Roxas' sleeping face.

Roxas' eyes fluttered open and saw the image of his crying girlfriend. He immediately shot up and gave her a huge hug, about to ask what was wrong. Remembering the sign around his neck, Roxas laughed as he buried his face into the crook of Naminé's neck and whispered in her ear,

"Too much?"

He felt the swish of her hair, not sure if that was a "yes" or a "no". Before he could ask, he was tackled back onto the couch and met with a passionate kiss. Roxas let his arms settle around the petite blonde's waist and felt the euphoria grow inside him.

Naminé slowly pulled away and let a few more tears fall from her face, giggling when Roxas kissed them away. She leaned in for another chaste kiss, when their lips met again, she murmured softly,

"Yes."

Feeling another blush rise to her cheeks, she leaned away, only to be pulled back with a forehead resting against hers. Naminé lowered her eyes; her cheeks were probably flaming by now. A soft voice whispered,

"Look at me."

Naminé complied with the request and felt her heart melt when she stared back into Roxas' smoldering eyes.

She's never seen him more content, and it made _her_ even happier because she knew she was the cause of it. Naminé felt Roxas give her a sweet kiss before resting against her forehead. He licked his lips, causing Naminé to blush. Roxas shot her a crooked smile and murmured,

"I love you more than words can say… that's why I couldn't give you a proper proposal… you know me and mushy words. I'm sorry… you probably envisioned this moment in your life to be all—"

Naminé brought a finger up to Roxas' lips to silence him, whispering,

"Stop. I don't care if I had dreams of a lengthy, mushy proposal. Roxas… I—I want to be with you, and _only_ you. If you don't act like yourself… well, I wouldn't know what to do, and this is a perfect example of pure Roxas… and I love every bit of it."

Naminé watched as Roxas' smile grew and felt elated when he lifted up the little velvet box and opened the top, revealing a simple platinum band ring with a traditional cut diamond sitting in the center. Gently slipping the cool metal onto Naminé's slender finger, Roxas peered up at Naminé through his bangs. His heart melted when he saw her expression of pure delight.

Tossing the black box onto the coffee table not far away, Roxas laid back down onto the couch, bringing Naminé with him. He let his arms slide down to her waist and chuckled softly when she cuddled into his warmth.

Naminé began to trace patterns on his exposed chest. She couldn't have thought of a better resolution. Smiling to herself, Naminé thought of one last thing to say to Roxas.

"By the way, Roxas… I thought what I got _in _the **envelope** was pretty lame."

* * *

**A/N:** A little bit of background on the red envelope tradition :).

It's typically a Chinese tradition to receive red envelopes of money on New Years c:. The amount ranges from person to person. I thought this would be a cute idea c:.

ANOTHER NOTE!  
I'm sorry for not working on my other stories... but I finished these right after finishing BB Chap 8 and I have BUNCHES of homework to catch up on when I was typing those along with my video. Sorry! I'll get those out but story writing isn't my priority right now, it's just a stress reliever.

Thanks for all of your support anyway!


End file.
